In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a product package construction for displaying the product maintained, in the package while further incorporating a feature which enables a prospective purchaser of the packaged product to confirm that the packaged product is compatible with a sample of a related item maintained by the prospective purchaser without removing the packaged product from the package.
Many products are packaged in packaging such as a display pack comprised of a generally flat cardboard backing with a clear plastic cover adhered to the backing. The plastic cover retains the product on the backing. The cardboard backing typically includes a slot or opening near the top edge so that the packaged product may be supported on a display hook. Thus multiple packages of the identical packaged item or product may be supported on a single display hook. Often, similar products are displayed in an array of multiple hooks on a display rack. As a consequence, customers searching for a particular item in such a display may, as a result of inspecting the packaged products, remove display items temporarily and then replace them improperly on a display hook. Consequently, a subsequent customer may mistakenly choose a displayed, packaged item or may be challenged to confirm that the correct item is available or being chosen for purchase. This is a problem which can be especially frustrating in the circumstance where the display rack array involves products that are similar with subtle, but important differences.
For example, various fasteners, air hose couplers, hardware items and many other products may be difficult to easily distinguish. In an effort to overcome this problem, the products involved may be retained in clear plastic blister packaging. That is, the cardboard backing for the product may include a clear plastic bubble shaped cover for the product which enables the customer to see the potential purchase. Further the cardboard backing may include descriptive printing, product names and other legends to assist product choice. Nonetheless, customers may be challenged to make the correct purchase choice even if the customer has a sample of the desired product for visual comparison purposes.
Thus there has developed the need to provide a package construction which will assist a customer making a desired product choice.